His Weakness
by meganthegleek
Summary: Blaine knew he had to tell Kurt at some point in his life, but he never expected it to be so soon; all he wanted was for Kurt to meet his family. Klaine.


**His Weakness**  
I own nothing. Trust me. If I did, a lot of other stuff would be happening.

* * *

Blaine Davis listens as the third ring sounds through his ear, praying that his brother pick up. In the middle of the fourth ring, a strong male voice came through the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey, E. Are you alone?" Blaine bit his lip.

Eli Davis chuckled, "Yes, Blaine."

"Good. I want you guys to meet someone." Blaine started to pick at his nails as he spoke and waited for Eli's reply.

"Someone special?" Blaine could practically hear the smile in Eli's voice.

Blaine smiled to himself, "Kind of. I mean, we're not together. But I sure do like him."

Blaine hears Eli's laughter. The laughter died when Eli spoke, "Dad or no?"

"No. I haven't told him anything about dad."

"Okay. How about Friday? Dad mentioned he had to work late."

Blaine smiled as he grabbed a pen and wrote down the day on a piece of paper. "Okay. Ask if mom and Alex are okay with that and get back to me, yeah?"

"Of course." Silence went on for a bit. Blaine was just about to say goodbye when Eli spoke once more, "What's his name?"

Blaine's open mouth closed for a moment and then turned into a smile, "Kurt."

"Sounds sexy," Eli joked. Blaine and him shared a laugh before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Eli texted Blaine back two hours later, telling him the girls agreed on Friday and they all couldn't wait to meet Kurt.

Blaine was still picking at his nails when he asked Kurt the next day, "Would you like to join me for a family night Friday?"

Kurt's smile calmed Blaine and Kurt's answered relaxed him, "I would love to. I mean, you've already been to our dinners, right?" Kurt gave a small chuckle and looked down at Blaine's hands, "You really should stop picking at your nails."

Blaine chuckled and he obeyed to Kurt's words.

Two days later, Blaine was next to Kurt walking up to his front door. Kurt compliments the outside of the house as he was obviously trying to relax.

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. Blaine opened the door and walked in, moving aside to let Kurt squeeze past him. Kurt gave a smile and thanked him.

"Mom?" Blaine managed to yell before his sister tackled him. They exchange laughter and when they parted, he noticed Eli and his mother had arrived.

"You must be Kurt," Alice Davis says with a warm smile, extended a hand out for Kurt.

As Kurt took the mothers hand, Blaine spoke, "Kurt, this is my mother Alice, my older brother Eli, and my little sister Alex."

The three family members were gracious and they greet Kurt with open arms; especially Alex, who actually preferred to hug Kurt.

"I'm sorry you couldn't meet Jeffery, Kurt. He had to work late today; last notice, you know." Alice smoothly lied.

In the next hour, Kurt had learned quite a bit about the Davis siblings. Alex and Blaine were very close. The three of them have performing arts in common; Alex and Blaine were the vocals of the family, while Eli beat them both in the dancing.

Kurt compliments on the inside of the house to Alice, and Alice immediately blushed and thanked him for his kind words.

"You should join us when we put on a small show tonight. We'd love to hear you sing!" Alex says to Kurt as she smiles at him.

"I would love that, Alex." Kurt and Alex start to talk to each other about random things, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen. Blaine and I are eleven months apart; exactly."

Alice laughed as Kurt looked at her and said one single word, "Ouch."

"Before you ask, I'm nineteen. I still live here, but barely." Eli went on to explain his college was near-by, but he refused to be in the dorms.

Kurt had decided that Blaine's family was quite something. They were all very kind and relaxed. But Kurt ate his words ten minutes later.

"Why is Blaine's car in the drive-way?" A voice came through the house. Kurt watched as the family tensed up.

Alice stood up as Jeffery Davis walked into the dining room, "Honey! I thought you had to work late?"

Jeffery looked around the table, "Finished early." His eyes landed on Kurt, "Who the hell are you?"

Blaine took in a deep breath as Kurt stood up and extended his hand out for Jeffery to shake, "My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm a friend of Blaine's from school." Kurt watched as the man looked him up and down.

Jeffery looked back up at Kurt's face for a moment before turning to his wife, "Get me a plate, Alice."

Kurt's mouth fell slightly as he watched the man take a seat at the end of the table. Kurt's brought his hand into a ball and placed his arm back to his side, as he sat himself back down quickly. He looked over at Blaine for some guidance, but Blaine was focused on his plate.

"Maybe Kurt and I should leave." Blaine spoke, as he looked up to his father.

Jeffery looked at Blaine for just a second before turning away, "No need. You're almost done with your dinner anyway."

As Alice brought the plate and filled it up with food, silence filled the room. Kurt pondered on how different the family was acting, compared to just ten minutes before. They all seem uptight, and nervous.

"Sit up straight, Elijah."

"Yes, sir."

Blaine had barely touched his food since his father arrived. Kurt suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Had Blaine didn't want Kurt to meet his father?

"So you go to Dalton?" Jeffery asked Kurt, not looking at him.

"Um, yes. I've been there for six months now."

Jeffery let a hum escape his lips, "And before that?"

Kurt kept his answer short and only mentioned the school, not his activities or why he left.

Jeffery stopped asking Kurt questions and finally Blaine started to eat again, but only after a very odd remark from Jeffery; "You better eat up, Blaine. You'll need your strength." Kurt didn't exactly know how to deal with this atmosphere, so he just copied Blaine and started to eat as well.

"So tell me how it feels to be Blaine's slut."

Kurt's fork dropped from his hand, "Excuse me?" Kurt was staring at Jeffery, eyebrows up and mouth slightly open. Blaine shut his eyes tight as he tried to imagine that his father didn't say such a sentence.

"Jeffery! That is not a polite way to talk to our guest."

"You're right. If he was _our_ guest. He's Blaine's guest. I will treat him the way I wish to." Jeffery looked over at Kurt again, "I bet _he_ jumped you right when he saw you, right?"

"Dad… Please." Blaine tried.

"Shut up, boy."

"_If you're going to choose to be gay, then you will follow __**my**__ rules in this house. I don't want to hear any exceptions, any back talk, any of those… gay… things in my house!" Jeffery watched as his __**gay**__ son nods, waiting for the rules._

"_No singing, no dancing, no acting, no hearing about your "struggles", no hearing about a boy you may like, no converting your brother-" Blaine's eyes shut tight, "-no bringing a… boyfriend home. Ever. Understand?"_

_Blaine Davis nods his head as he watches his father walk away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he automatically knew it was his brother. He pulled Blaine into a side hug and Blaine felt tears pierce his eyes._

_So with Eli's arm around his brother, Blaine sunk his head on Eli's shoulder and cried like the 'fairy' he was._

"Um, with all due respect, Mister Davis, that is really, really inappropriate to ask. Blaine has been nothing but a gentleman to me and we're just friends." Kurt tried to keep his voice calm as he looked directly into the older man's eyes.

"Friends? Don't you mean fuck buddies?" Jeffery's voice was dripped with disgust. Kurt was astonished at the man.

"No. We're friends, sir. He's-" Kurt was cut short as Jeffery slapped his fist down on the table.

"Look. At. Me. Boy." Blaine head snapped up to look at his father. "What did I say about bringing… _boyfriends_ home?" His voice was rising. Kurt looked back and forth between Blaine and his father.

Blaine didn't speak a word; his jaw clinched as his father took his cup of water and threw it to the wall. Blaine flinched at the sound of the break.

Kurt's eyes went wide, "Uh… Sir…"

"You shut your fairy mouth, you faggot!"

"_I'm sorry if I'm GAY!" Blaine Davis snapped his mouth closed right after the last word left his mouth._

_Jeffery Davis' face turned beat red as he flips the coffee table over, and just started screaming about how his youngest son couldn't be gay and he demanded for Blaine to change his mind._

_Blaine finally picked up the courage to say something, "Dad, it's not a choice. I wouldn't want this life for myself." But the talking backfired when his father grabbed him by his arms. "Dad, stop. You're hurting me." Tears formed in his eyes as his father gripped his arms harder._

"_Don't cry, you little fairy shit! No __**son**__ of mine is a faggot, got it?" Blaine bit his tongue to try and stop crying, but failed miserably as Jeffery started to stake the boy, repeating what he said over and over._

_Jeffery threw Blaine back down on the couch and stared at him in disgust. "Dad… I'm sorry." Blaine's voice quivered as he spoke the words. "I… I can't help it."_

"_Man up." Jeffery's voice was cold. Blaine never heard it so cold. Blaine's tears kept flowing down his cheeks and it was suddenly hard to breath. Jeffery cleared his throat, "We'll send you to that school where you can be all the gay you want, but we're going to have some ground rules here at home."_

_Blaine nods and thanks his father silently. Jeffery looked his son over and shook his head, "Now go clean yourself up." Blaine's head nods, as in it's an instinct._

"Dad!" Eli was the first to speak as he saw anger flash in Kurt's eyes.

"Stay out of this, Elijah."

Blaine shook his head, "Dad that-"

"Shut up. I am not your 'dad' anymore. You are not my son; not that you were to begin with. You disobeyed my orders. I said NO BOYFRIENDS."

Kurt opened his mouth, but was caught off guard as Blaine stood up, "Kurt isn't my boyfriend, but he's a great friend that I wanted to introduce to the family!"

Jeffery's face scrunched up in hatred, "So he's important enough to introduce? Are you trying to get into his pants and then dump him? He seems to be a good enough boy – if he were straight. Maybe you should back off and stop trying to rape him." He stood up to match his son.

Kurt looked around at the other family members; Alex was crying, Eli had a blank face on, and Alice was trying her hardest to look like the fight didn't bother her. But the fact that she was acting so bothered Kurt.

As the word 'rape' came into the sentence spoken by Jeffery, Kurt's head snapped back to the pair; Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He stood up and got in Jeffery's face.

"Get out of my face, fairy." Jeffery announced.

"No. I have a few things to say. One," Kurt held up a finger, "I am shocked at how much of a homophobic dolt you are. When I look in your eyes, all I see is hatred and disgust. That's disturbing. Two," Kurt held up another finger, "Not that it's any of your damn business by the way you're acting, I'll have you know I have been in love with Blaine for quite some time now, and he hasn't _once_ tried anything. Three," Kurt held up another finger, "Fuck. You." Kurt's index and ring finger both joined the other two fingers he didn't show.

Jeffery's face was suddenly fire truck red. Kurt moved, grabbing Blaine's hand. He automatically noticed that Blaine was shaking and Kurt let his thumb caress Blaine's hand. "Come on, Blaine. Lets go." Blaine nods and gives a quick glance at his family. Alex gave a small smile and Eli winked, Blaine gave them a nod as well.

Jeffery launched at Blaine in the two seconds that Blaine turned to tell Kurt he was ready to go. One hand. One neck. One very, very strong hand wrapped around a very fragile neck.

Kurt did the only thing that came to his mind. Yell, Scream, Kick. He brought his foot and smashed it as hard as he could to Jeffery's stomach. It didn't work until the second kick, as said man flew onto the dining table.

Kurt grabbed Blaine as he could see a bruise already starting to form and rushed him out of the door. Kurt and Blaine didn't notice, of course, but as they were leaving, Alex and Eli came running out. Alex's arms threw around Blaine's neck gently.

"Mom was holding Alex back; I tried pulling him off, I really did. But if it wasn't for Kurt…" Eli trailed off. Blaine nods and tried to speak, but only a painful cough came out. Blaine's eyes pierced with tears.

_Alex was thirteen when Blaine came out. Alex knew a bit about what it meant to be gay, but she was still confused. "Is it normal?" She innocently asked her brothers._

"_Um… Well, it isn't the norm of society, but it definitely isn't wrong." Eli had taken the question._

_Blaine gave a small smile to his brother; he was surprised at how much Eli had actually been supportive._

"_Well, why isn't it the norm?"_

"_Well, being left-handed isn't a norm, either." Eli points out._

_Alex smiled, "Oh, so it's like it's not the norm compared to others, but it's accepted as just different?"_

_Blaine's smiled altered a bit as he took the question, "Being left-handed and being gay are kind of two different things; being gay is much more controversial."_

_Alex's smile didn't move from her face as she nods, accepting the answer._

_Eli, though, felt like he had to add, "But you were right to think what you did. That just means you're more open minded than some people."_

_Alex didn't get a chance to ask what her brother meant as their father flew in the room and started accusing the boys of brainwashing Alex. When Alex innocently asked what her father meant, she got a harsh answer, "Alex, you listen to me and you listen to me closely. Being _gay_ is a choice and it is __**completely**__ different than being left-handed. It's a sin against nature and it has __**nothing**__ to do with love."_

While Alex was rubbing Blaine's back, she asked for Blaine's keys. She refused to let him drive like he was.

Kurt watched as Blaine gave Alex his keys. The sister moved aside, so her brothers could share a meaningful hug.

Kurt hears Eli whisper, "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I should have said something earlier." Kurt watched as Blaine shook his head in the crease of Eli's shoulder and neck. Kurt couldn't help but smile and admire how close the two brothers really were.

"They've always been this close," Alex says, standing next to Kurt.

"Really?"

Alex let out a chuckle, "Well, the last time I actually saw them fighting and hating each other for real was when I was ten."

Kurt thought for a moment and couldn't help but smile at the brothers. Alex moved Blaine's car keys around in her hand, reminding Kurt she had them, and without warning she tossed Kurt the keys.

Kurt easily caught them. Alex giggled, "Nice catch."

Kurt smirked, "Why, thank you my dear lady."

Blaine finally let go of Eli. The brothers share a smile as they hear Alex and Kurt giggling. Eli looked over at the two giggling and turned back to Blaine, "He's nice." Blaine nods, looking like he was trying to speak.

Eli held up his hand to stop him and then brought him back into a hug, whispering in his ear, "He stood up to dad… He's a keeper, Blaine. Get a move on it." Eli gave a small chuckle as he pulled away, seeing Blaine's blushing, smiling face.

Blaine playfully pushed his brother.

Eli gave one last wink to his brother before making his way over to Kurt and Alex, "We better get back inside before dad throws a fit." Alex nods. Eli turns to Kurt, "It was really nice meeting you, Kurt. I just wish it ended better than it did." Kurt and Eli share and smile and a handshake.

The two siblings said one last goodbye to their brother and headed inside. Kurt opened the door for Blaine to get in on the passenger side.

The car ride was unpleasantly quiet. Kurt was so used to talking to Blaine and anything and everything that they could think of.

"_Dad says I have to take you to Daniel's party with me." Eli says, avoiding Blaine's gaze._

"_Is that a bad thing?" Blaine had to ask._

"_I guess I just really didn't feel like babysitting the entire night."_

_Blaine went quiet for a minute, "You won't have to babysit me. I can take care of myself."_

_Eli let out a laugh, "Yeah, right."_

_The next day, Blaine was sitting by himself as he watches all the older kids talk and flirt. He scanned the crowd for his brother, but it seemed as so his brother – that said he had to babysit him – had ditched him._

_He spots Daniel talking to some of his friends, so Blaine decides to get up the courage to ask if he had seen Eli recently._

_As Blaine was walking towards him, he watched as Daniel brought a friend of his in and whispers something in his ear. Blaine thought nothing of it; the party was getting pretty loud._

_But Blaine stopped in his tracks as he saw Daniel bring his lips to the other boys. Blaine's breathe caught in his throat as he noticed that the kiss wasn't just a peck, either. Even as a twelve-year-old, Blaine knew that the kiss that two boys were sharing was full of passion._

_He didn't understand it. He's never seen anything like it. Why was Daniel kissing his friend? Did Daniel kiss his brother Eli like that as well? Was it some sort of thing they do when they're older?_

"_There you are! I lost you!" Eli came running up beside Blaine, gripping his shoulder. His brother notices his behavior and says, "What is it?" Eli followed Blaine's eyes and saw that Daniel was being kissed on the neck by the boy._

_Blaine finally looked away and looked at his brother. He noted that Eli was chewing on his lip – trying to think a way to explain to Blaine about Daniel – and Blaine had to say it, "Is that what older kids do with their guy friends?"_

As Blaine thinks back to five years before, he realized that he was extremely sheltered and very clueless when he came to anything out of the ordinary.

Blaine's eyes pierced with tears as he hummed a song that was playing the radio. He looked over at Kurt, who was concentrating on the road. Instead of pain from his throat, his tears were because of the boy driving his car.

He had brought Kurt to meet his family; Mom, brother, and sister. Not his dad. He wanted to explain to Kurt about his dad before he met him, if he even wanted Kurt to meet him. Blaine suddenly felt sick, knowing that Kurt had seen the hideous side of his father.

"My… My father is-" Blaine shut his eyes tight as his throat was preventing him to speak.

"Blaine, don't try to speak, okay? You need to rest." Kurt came to a stop sign and looked around before turning to Blaine, "Look at me." The boy obeyed, "We're thirty minutes away from both Dalton and my house. Would you like to go to back to school?" Blaine thought a moment and shook his head. "My house?" Blaine immediately nods.

Kurt announced an okay and went on his way. Blaine knew that he would have to deal with his roommate, especially since he knew he would be up, he had went back to Dalton. Kurt wouldn't be with him.

Blaine couldn't help but watch as the boy drove his car. Kurt just witnessed his father's homophobia and hatred for his son, and yet the boy is still willing to help Blaine.

Blaine lips turned up as he thought back to Kurt's speech.

"… _I'll have you know I have been in love with Blaine for quite some time now…"_

Blaine soon wondered if that was only said, because Kurt was in the heat of the moment. But those thoughts soon left as ten minutes later, Blaine's eyes gave in to the silence of the car ride, and the comforting presence of Kurt, and Blaine fell into a light sleep.

Kurt was close to his house in Lima when he heard a slight snore come from Blaine's direction. Kurt snuck a peak at the sleeping figure. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the boy.

Figuring that Blaine really didn't need to be woken up, Kurt pulled into the drive-way and quietly opened the door and got out of Blaine's car. He went through his contacts before finding _Finn Hudson_ and called.

"Make this quick, dude."

"I need you to come outside and bring Blaine to my room." Kurt's voice was as quiet as he could possibly be for Finn.

"What?" Kurt could hear the confusion in Finn's voice.

Kurt simply said, "Something happened at Blaine's house. I'll explain later. Just come."

"I'm on my way out." Kurt heard his step-brother moving around.

"And be quiet." Kurt hung up, looking back in the car at Blaine. Kurt bit his lip as he walked over to the other side of the car. He opened the door, and looked over him once more.

Kurt reached over and unbuckled Blaine, for it to be easier for Finn. Blaine moved around a bit, but only seemed to help Kurt.

Kurt heard the house door open and close as he got done with seatbelt. He looked over at Finn who was sprinting to the car.

Finn brought one of his arms under Blaine's legs and the other arm supporting his neck.

Kurt didn't bother watching as Finn pulled Blaine out of the car. When Blaine was in his arms, Kurt noticed as Blaine let out a small groan and moved close to the other boy. Kurt opened the door wide and held it for Finn to move past him.

While inside, Finn finally looked at the sleeping Blaine and noticed his neck. Finn stopped and looked at Kurt with confusion. Kurt swats his hand at him and lipped the word 'later'.

Kurt was thankful that he didn't run into his father or Carole; he didn't feel like explaining to them just yet. Blaine was lying on Kurt's bed, pillows supporting his head. Kurt looked over him and a overwhelming sadness struck and he felt tears form in his eyes.

Finn had left and Kurt didn't care. Kurt took a hold on Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently. He brought his lips down onto the hand and gently brushed his lips against it, giving it a small kiss.

"Kurt?" A small voice came from behind him. Kurt sat up straight and looked over his shoulder to see Carole standing there, looking very concerned.

Kurt kindly let go of Blaine's hand and went over to Carole. He motioned for them to leave the room. Kurt looked over at Blaine once more before fully exiting the room.

Burt and Finn were just arriving. Kurt probably could have guessed that's what Finn was doing, but didn't really think much of it.

"What happened to Blaine?" Finn asked, right off the bat.

Kurt sighed and began to tell the story of the night that he just had. He mentioned as much as he could, but knew he forgot a few things along the way. Overall, he gave them the story. Kurt watched as his family's faces turned from confusion, to sadness, to anger.

"His father did that to him? What kind of father is he?" Finn couldn't help but speak.

"We should call the police, or something." Carole tried.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think that would be a very good idea. I think if Blaine would have wanted that, we would have stayed at his house." He looked at his father, who was speechless. "Dad?"

Burt looked at his son, "It's… It's not fair, son. I know some people have trouble accepting that their child is gay, but that's gone too far for my liking. Blaine can stay here all weekend if he wants."

Kurt smiled at his father, "You've come a long way, dad." Kurt pulled Burt into a small hug. The four of them talked a bit more about Blaine, but Kurt felt bad talking about him like they were. Blaine was a person, who apparently had an abusive past.

Kurt didn't know anything about it. They had bullying in common, they had shopping and other interests in common, but his father never laid a hand on him like Blaine's father did, nor did his father have such language.

Kurt was back in room ten minutes later, sitting on the loveseat in his room, watching over his resting friend. Kurt couldn't help but feel extremely sad; he always thought of Blaine having a loving family, because of his confidence and care. And he does have a loving family. That just doesn't include his father.

After just thoughtfully going back over the night, Kurt joined Blaine in a sleep, as he lays down on his loveseat.

Kurt was then awoken by a whimper. Kurt moved up from his seat and moved over to Blaine. The said boy was moving around the bed, with his chest heaving.

Blaine woke up to Kurt holding onto him, rocking him, whispering in his ear. Blaine's immediate reaction was to cry. So Kurt held onto his mentor, best friend, and love as he hears and watches as he cries his eyes out.

Blaine finally calmed down after a few minutes. "K..Kur.."

"Shh, Blaine don't. Rest your voice." Kurt gently said. "Would you like some water?" Blaine nods his head. Kurt slowly moved to get up, and Blaine felt Kurt's arms leave him. Blaine couldn't help but whimper. Kurt gave a small smile, "I'll be back in a minute, okay? I promise." Blaine watched as Kurt left up the stairs.

Blaine looked around the room and noticed that Kurt's room – he assumed – was actually really nice. Blaine spots a mirror and then he thought about what his neck looked like.

He slowly got up and walked over to the mirror. Blaine took a deep breath before looking. It wasn't as bad as it felt.

Kurt came back into the room and noticed Blaine by the mirror. Kurt bit his lip, "Here, take a drink. And then take these." Kurt gave Blaine the glass of water and two pills. Blaine looked at them with suspicious written on his face.

Kurt gave an encouraging smile, "Carole used to be a nurse. She told me to give them to you when you woke up." Kurt explained as Blaine nods and takes a drink. He winced a bit before taking another.

As Blaine takes the medicine, Kurt straightens up his bed. Blaine cleared his throat and spoke, "I can… talk, Kurt."

The mentioned boy turned around to look at Blaine, "But I'd rather you rest your voice than lose later on. The Wablers would kill me if I let you lose your voice." Kurt turned back around and spots Blaine's phone. "Here," he grabbed the phone as Blaine moved his way to Kurt. Blaine took the phone out of Kurt's hand as Kurt said, "Just type it like your sending me a text. Later we'll use the laptop, if you want."

Blaine gave in and nods to the younger boy. Kurt smiled and motioned to the bed, "You should get back to sleep. It's four in the morning." Blaine nods as Kurt takes the water out of Blaine's hand and Blaine lies down on the bed.

He pulls out his phone and types something down for Kurt.

_I like your bed. Comfortable._

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, Blaine. Now, get to sleep, okay?" He started to walk away, but he heard a grunt. Kurt turned back around and saw Blaine's thumbs working away at the phone.

_Sleep on the bed with me? Please?_

Kurt inhaled a breath, "Of course." Kurt settled himself down beside Blaine. For the second time that night, Blaine fell asleep thanks to Kurt's presence, as Kurt watches over him. Kurt smiles as he closed his eyes, drifting into his sleep as well.

Carole found them five hours later, Blaine curled up against Kurt, as Kurt's arm had snaked around Blaine to bring him closer. Carole couldn't help but form a smile on her face. The thought of leaving them be until they woke up by themselves crossed her mind, but decided against it.

The woman went over to the bed and softly shook Kurt, "Boys, I've made pancakes."

"Yummy," Blaine mumbled.

Carole couldn't help but laugh at the boy, "How's your throat, sweetie?"

Blaine let out a moan, "Better. Thank you." Blaine didn't lie, of course. His voice was very hoarse, but it did feel better than before. It only took a few seconds to notice he was cuddled up against Kurt. Blaine slowly sat up.

"He's sometimes a very heavy sleeper." Carole gently smiles as she shakes Kurt.

The sleeping boy woke up in a jolt, "GAGA!" He yelled as his eyes went wide, sitting up straight.

Blaine couldn't help but started laughing. Kurt shot a glare at Blaine; his laughter continued.

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt shook his head. Blaine laughter turned into a cough and Kurt's eye went wide. He moved slightly and awkwardly got close to him, "Please stop laughing…" He rubbed Blaine back.

Kurt looked up at Carole for guidance, who just smiled at them. "There's pancakes." She winked and left.

A smile Blaine watches Kurt fondly as he started asking questions "Are you okay? Did you sleep all through the night? How's your throat? Do you need more medicine? Do-"

"I'm fine. Yes. Better. No." Blaine smirked as Kurt blushed, nodding.

Kurt got up and went to his closet. Kurt grunted, "My clothes won't fit you and I'm sure Finn's are much too big…" Kurt kept going on and on about the fact Blaine won't have a change of clothes. Blaine stared in amusement.

_Blaine looked up to his brother. Elijah Davis was his role model, hero. He loved his brother. He trusted his brother. So when he couldn't stop thinking about Daniel and his friend, he was nervous as could be when he stood in front of Eli, avoiding his gaze._

"_What is it, bud?"_

"_Do you kiss your friends too?" Blaine came right out and asked._

_Eli inhaled a breathe, "What?"_

"_At the party… Do you kiss Daniel too?"_

_Eli's eyebrows shot up, "You're still thinking about that?" Blaine looked down at his feet. "That was two weeks ago, Blaine."_

_Blaine shook his head, "Never mind, Eli." Blaine turns to make his way back to the door._

"_Blaine, wait." Eli sat up straight, "Come back and sit down." As Blaine obeyed his brother, Eli relaxed on his bed. "Tell me why you're still thinking about the party."_

_The younger of the brothers shrugs, "I just never seen boys kiss each other… I mean, I've seen mom and dad kiss and some of my friends talk about how they got a kiss from a girl they like."_

"_To answer your question; no, I do not kiss Daniel." Eli nods his head, "But Daniel… prefers to kiss guys."_

"_Uh… Why?" Blaine bit his lip._

_Eli pondered on his answer for just a few seconds, "Well, he prefers to kiss guys like I prefer to kiss girls."_

"_Ew," Blaine mumbled. "But I-"_

"_Ew to what, Blaine?" Eli interrupted his brother._

_Blaine looked away from Eli and avoided his interruption, "But does it mean he's… bad?"_

_Eli stared at his brother with confusion written on his face. Eli sat up straight as he takes an inhaled breathe, "There's this girl in my class. She's really, really cute. She has this blond, curly hair. It's to die for!" Eli watched as Blaine tense up._

"_That's, uh, great." Blaine avoided his brother even more._

_Eli smiled as sad smile, "Blaine, when you think of someone being cute… Are you thinking of a guy or girl?"_

_Eli noted that Blaine's breath stopped and his face reddened. "Honestly?"_

_Eli nods, "I wouldn't expect anything less."_

_Blaine finally looked at his brother, "Guy."_

"Kurt…" Blaine tried to speak. Blaine smiled an adoring smile, "Kurt!" The boy being spoken to finally stopped and looked at Blaine. "We're going to back to school today. Think I'll be fine for a few hours."

Kurt bit his lip, "Fine." Kurt looked around for a moment, "Lets go eat first. I'll worry about clothes later."

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head. Kurt looked confused for a moment before Blaine motioned for Kurt to take a seat on the bed.

As Kurt slowly sat down, Blaine cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Kurt immediately shook his head as the first two words came out of his house, "Blaine, **you** have no reason to be sorry."

"But my fa…"

"Stop. You are not your father, you are Blaine. You have an amazing support system, despite your father. You shouldn't be apologizing for your father."

Blaine's lips turned up in a smile, "He wasn't supposed to be there. I was going to tell you about him eventually, but not so soon." Blaine's voice started to slowly go back to normal.

Kurt shook his head, "I get it. But, Blaine… Maybe you should tell someone about the, um… abuse."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, shook his head, and said "It's usually my arm. He never grabs my neck. Ever."

"But he did yesterday." Kurt forcefully said. Kurt's eyes flashed in furry, and Blaine suddenly got nervous.

"I… I know. B-But I think he just grabbed what he could… I don't think he meant…" Blaine's voice quivered as he was trying to prevent himself from crying.

"_So tell me how it feels to be Blaine's slut."_

Kurt's hand landed on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Blaine, it may not be okay. But trust me when I say it will be okay."

"_Friends? Don't you mean fuck buddies?"_

Blaine shook his head, "I'm to get out of the house when I'm eighteen. He's letting me keep my money; my savings. But he's withdrawing them and giving them to me on the eighteenth birthday. I'm dead to him, since I was fourteen."

"_You shut your fairy mouth, you faggot!"_

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly, "That's… not fair, Blaine."

"_You are not my son."_

"I… I…" Blaine knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears formed in his eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth to keep from screaming. His shut his eyes as tight as he could from shielding his tears.

"_Not that you were to being with."_

Blaine shouldn't have been surprised when Kurt brought him in his arms, but he was. Blaine's heart practically jumped out of his chest at Kurt's understanding and kindness.

Kurt started to hum anything that came to his mind as he rocked the crying boy in his arms. Kurt's hand was smoothing Blaine's not-so-tidy hair, a few times wrapping his finger around a loose curl.

"Dad scared my… first boyfriend… away. And your visit was twenty times worse. How can you not hate me right now?"

Kurt let out a shocked chuckle, "Are you kidding me? I… I love you, Blaine. Just because your father is a homophobic asshole doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."

Blaine couldn't help but smile through his tears, "What a way to tell me."

Kurt smiled and they both shared a laugh. Kurt's laughter died and couldn't help but feel odd, "It's okay if you don't feel-"

Blaine cut the boy off, "What? No. No, I…" Blaine moved so he could look at Kurt's face. "I love you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's hand wipe away the tears on his face. Blaine leaned into the hand.

The two pairs of eyes finally reached each other and they both smiled. Kurt leaned in just a bit, but Blaine knew he had to say something.

"Kurt… Bullies are one thing. They're weaknesses, but they can be dealt with on some situations. But my father…" Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt's eyes shimming with understanding; Blaine had felt the bravery to continue, "My father is my one true weakness, because I honestly don't know how to deal with it."

Tears formed in his eyes once more, but this time, Kurt's hand wiped them away without a second to last.

Blaine moved forward, to match what Kurt had done before he talked. Kurt gave a genuine smile and brought his lips together with Blaine's in a gentle, passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Blaine grunts as Kurt pulls away.

Kurt moved to stand up, grabbing Blaine's hand. Smiling, Kurt spoke, "One, you don't need to explain to me anything until your ready, okay? Two, we will discuss your clothing -" Kurt caught a sneak peak at the buttoned-up t-shirt and slacks, "- choices later. And three, Carole made pancakes!"

Blaine laughs as he is dragged out of Kurt's room by the said boy.

"_He's a keeper, Blaine."_

Why did his brother always have to be right?

* * *

A/N: I'm not quite sure how I feel about how I wrote this. We all know there's more to Blaine's character and this is my take on it. Of course, I added a bit more than I liked to. Oh well.


End file.
